


Dziwne zachowanie

by TiradaCheo



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, ale też i humor?, ciut angstu, nieporozumienie, tak jakby, wspomnienie o samookaleczaniu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiradaCheo/pseuds/TiradaCheo
Summary: Patton od jakiegoś czasu wszystkich unika zachowując się przy tym dziwnie, a Logan to zauważa. Czy to może być coś poważnego?





	Dziwne zachowanie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Strange behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947147) by [TiradaCheo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiradaCheo/pseuds/TiradaCheo)



> Gdyby komuś wygodniej byłoby czytać na wattpadzie:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/133330214-dziwne-zachowanie-thomas-sanders-sanders-sides-one

Logic zdecydował się zapolować w salonie, uznając to za najodpowiedniejsze miejsce do tego celu. Morality musiał się w końcu w nim pojawić, a wtedy już nie będzie mu tak łatwo uniknąć rozmowy.

Od wczoraj Logan starał się zaczepić Pattona, ale ten za każdym razem znajdował jakąś wymówkę, aby się wymknąć. Już samo to zachowanie było dziwne jak na tak promienną osobowość zazwyczaj chętną do spędzania czasu z innymi. Jednak to była tylko jedna z wielu rzeczy, które ostatnio martwiły Logica w jego zachowaniu i nawet nie najważniejsza.

Wszystko zaczęło się jakiś czas temu, kiedy wpadli na siebie na korytarzu. Logic był tak zaaferowany jakimiś notatkami, że nie zauważył Morality, więc doszło do kolizji. Papiery rozsypały się po podłodze, a oni zderzyli się czołami. Dzięki temu Logic był w stanie zauważyć coś, czego nie spodziewał się nigdy zobaczyć. Oczy Morality były zaczerwienione i opuchnięte przez co wyglądał jakby… płakał? Zaskoczyło go to tak bardzo, że nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Morality w tym czasie przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem tak niecodziennemu zachowaniu.

\- Morality? – w końcu udało mu się wykrztusić.

\- O co chodzi? Stało się coś?

\- Mógłbym zapytać o to samo. Czy ty… płakałeś? – Ledwo mu przeszło to przez gardło. To nielogiczne, co mogło tak zasmucić moralną osobowość, że wypłakiwał sobie oczy? Oczywiście, mogło się okazać, że zwyczajnie Thomas przeglądał strony adopcyjne zwierząt potrzebujących domu, ale reakcja Morality wskazywała, że to jednak było coś innego.

\- Co? – Najpierw był zupełnie zaskoczony, a następnie przyłożył dłoń do jednego z kącików oczu. Wtedy przez jego twarz przemknęło nagłe zrozumienie, ale zamiast zwyczajnie od razu wytłumaczyć się jakąś drobnostką (czego Logic się po nim spodziewał) zaczął się kłopotać i jąkać. – Och. Znaczy się, nie! Znaczy… yyy…To… A… KURZ! To kurz!

\- Kurz?

\- Wiesz, robiłem porządek w jednym ze składzików, przydałoby się nam więcej miejsca, a kurz jak to kurz, lata wszędzie, do gardła, nosa, oczu, ciężko to znieść, a przydałoby się coś zjeść, więc musiałem w końcu wyjść i… no. Wpadliśmy na siebie – zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Mówisz, że właśnie stamtąd wyszedłeś?

\- Tak! – Logic zmierzył go wzrokiem. Morality nie miał na sobie nawet śladu kurzu. Chłopak zauważył jego wzrok i zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Więc jeśli pozwolisz – Patton schylił się, szybko pozbierał kartki, które wypadły Loganowi i wcisnął mu je do rąk. – To pójdę się przebrać.

Po tym stwierdzeniu szybko popędził do swojego pokoju, znikając Logicowi z oczu.

To było podejrzane, ale nie wydawało się poważne. Jeszcze. W takim wypadku Logic przeszedł do porządku dziennego nad tym, że nawet Morality może mieć jakieś sekrety. Dlatego nie zdziwił się za bardzo, kiedy zauważył go przemykającego z paczką przez salon. Logan siedział wtedy na kanapie i przez czysty przypadek właśnie w tym momencie podniósł oczy znad książki, którą czytał.

Morality nawet tego nie zauważył tylko dalej skradał się, sprawiając, że wyglądał bardziej podejrzanie niż gdyby normalnie przeszedł. Coś co Logica zmartwiło, to fakt, że ten znowu miał czerwone oczy. Wydawało się to ostatnio stałym widokiem, choć Morality bagatelizował sprawę, gdy ktokolwiek o to zapytał, cały czas tłumacząc się kurzem. A było jasne, że wcale nie spędza całego wolnego czasu w składziku. Logan każdego dnia rano sprawdzał pomieszczenie i wyglądało na opuszczone jak zawsze. Oznaczało to, że Morality spędza ten czas gdzie indziej. Logic wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale ten ostatnio wydawał się znikać na większość dnia. Gdzieś.

Gdy w końcu Morality przeszedł przez salon, Logic uznał to za dobrą okazję, żeby dowiedzieć się, gdzie tak naprawdę się podziewał. Nie uznał tego za niewłaściwe, chciał po prostu zebrać informacje na wszelki wypadek. W końcu może się okazać, że w jakiejś poważnej sytuacji będą go potrzebować, a nie będą wiedzieć gdzie go szukać. Logan cicho wstał z kanapy i w bezpiecznej odległości podążył za moralną częścią osobowości. Kiedy Patton przystanął przed drzwiami do piwnicy, Logan schował się za zakrętem tak, aby móc patrzeć samemu pozostając niezauważonym. Morality rozejrzał się i nie zauważywszy nikogo, odetchnął i wszedł do piwnicy.

Jak tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Logic podszedł je sprawdzić. Tak jak się spodziewał, były zamknięte na klucz. Zastanawiał się czy nie spróbować podsłuchać czy Patton coś mówi, ale doszedł do wniosku, że to bez sensu. Drzwi były z dosyć grubego drewna, a piwnica głęboka na tyle, że nawet przy otwartych drzwiach trudno było coś usłyszeć z dołu. Zostawił więc tę sprawę w spokoju, stwierdzając, że być może, Morality ma potrzebę ukrycia czegoś większego przed resztą. Ale znowu, teoretycznie miał do tego prawo. Nawet jeśli świadomość, że tak jest, nieco bolała.

To jednak jeszcze też nie sprawiło, że Logan odczuł potrzebę przedyskutowania całej sytuacji z zainteresowanym. Tym co go zmartwiło najbardziej i doprowadziło do aktualnego polowania było coś, co zauważył zaledwie trzy dni wcześniej, w kuchni.

Z początku wydawało się, że jest lepiej. Morality przestał mieć ciągle czerwone oczy i teoretycznie przestał ich unikać, choć wciąż znikał na część dnia. Nosił też od jakiegoś czasu swój zimowy sweter. To nie było dziwne, reszta również to robiła. W końcu było zimno, a przynajmniej w pałacu myśli było zimno, bo zima kojarzy się z chłodem. Ciepły sweter z długim rękawem był naprawdę przyjemną odmianą od marznięcia w bluzce z krótkim rękawkiem. Dziwnym nie było też to, że jak Logan wszedł do kuchni, to Patton mył naczynia. Była jego kolej. Żeby nie zmoczyć rękawów swetra Morality podwinął je do łokci. Usłyszawszy kroki, odwrócił się przodem do wejścia i oparł się o zlew, tym samym przypadkiem odsłaniając swoje nadgarstki. Logan bezmyślnie spojrzał na nie i zobaczył pokrywające je nieregularne czerwone proste kreski. Na ten widok zabrakło mu słów. Do kuchni przyszedł z zamiarem zapytania o coś konkretnego, ale bardzo szybko wyleciało mu to z głowy. Morality przechylił głowę, widząc jego zaskoczone spojrzenie.

\- Logan? O co cho… - Podążył za wzrokiem Logica i zobaczywszy, że patrzy na jego ręce, szybko schował je za plecy. Usta ułożył w uśmiech, który w zamierzeniu miał być uspokajający, ale tak naprawdę był pełen zakłopotania. – O co chodzi? Chciałbyś, żeby w czymś ci pomóc?

\- Ja… - Szok nadal nie opuszczał Logana. – E… Chciałem zapytać czy nie potrzebujesz pomocy z tymi naczyniami – powiedział pierwszą lepszą rzecz o której w końcu był zdolny pomyśleć.

\- Ojej, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony, ale wydaje mi się, że sobie poradzę. Możesz wrócić do swoich zajęć, jestem pewien, że w pokoju masz całą masę papierów, które musisz przejrzeć czy coś – mówiąc to, Morality delikatnie, lecz stanowczo obrócił Logana i wypchnął z kuchni, cały czas utrzymując swoje nadgarstki poza zasięgiem jego wzroku. – Do zobaczenia później! – Patton zamknął drzwi od kuchni, zostawiając zdezorientowanego Logana na zewnątrz.

To co zobaczył znacznie go przerosło. Sekrety jeszcze rozumiał, ale to… Dlatego też zdecydował się wciągnąć w całą sytuację Romana i Virgila. Z pewnością oni byli w stanie coś poradzić lub wymyślić. Tyle że te konsultacje nie przebiegły tak jak się spodziewał.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to właśnie zobaczyłeś?

\- Virgil, tak, jestem pewien. Nic się nie zmieniło od ostatniego razu, kiedy mnie o to pytałeś. – Logan westchnął. Zaczynała już go męczyć ta rozmowa. Od ponad godziny siedzieli we trójkę w salonie, grubo po północy, bo tylko wtedy mieli pewność, że Patton przypadkiem nie usłyszy ich rozmowy.

\- Może to niewinne skaleczenie? – zasugerował Roman. – Przypadkiem, kiedy coś robił, choćby wyciągał rzeczy z szafki czy coś.

\- Roman. Mówiłem to już wielokrotnie, ale powtórzę. Oczywiście, że to może być niewinne skaleczenie. Tylko że jest niezwykle mało prawdopodobne, aby w wyniku nieszczęśliwego zbiegu okoliczności pojawiły się tego typu rany na, przypominam ci, wewnętrznych stronach obu nadgarstków. Choć nie niemożliwe.

\- Zwyczajnie nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Żeby Patton? – Virgil oparł się o ścianę, podwijając nogi na komodę na której siedział.

\- Mi również trudno w to uwierzyć, dlatego poprosiłem was o spotkanie. Jak myślicie, co możemy z tym zrobić?

\- Wydaje mi się, że jedyną osobą, która może coś zrobić, jesteś ty. – Prince skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Nawet jeśli trudno mi to przyznać, to nie jestem w stanie uratować naszego przyjaciela nie mając dosyć własnych dowodów. Żaden z nas dwóch nie zauważył wcześniej jego dziwnego zachowania.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że tylko ja mogę jakoś na niego wpłynąć, dlatego, że mam wystarczającą ilość obserwacji i spostrzeżeń, którymi mogę się podeprzeć gdyby próbował zaprzeczać? – zapytał Logan.

\- Tak.

\- W dodatku Patton zdaje sobie sprawę, że wiesz. Przecież po tym incydencie w kuchni wie co zobaczyłeś – mruknął Virgil.

\- W takim razie co mam zrobić? – Logic zapytał desperacko. Roman spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem.

\- Porozmawiaj z nim.

\- Łatwo wam mówić. O czym? Jak? „Hej, Pattonie, posłuchaj, wiem, że”… - Logan urwał.

\- Zapewnij go, że nie jesteś zły i że chcesz mu pomóc – padła cicha odpowiedź.

\- Co? – Logic spojrzał na Anxiety.

\- To dobry pomysł – dodał Prince, również spoglądając na Virgila.

\- Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, to się zamknie i nie będziesz w stanie mu pomóc. Tego nie chcemy. Znając go, raczej przyjmie twoją pomoc, a wtedy być może i naszą. – Virgil uciekł wzrokiem, starając się bezskutecznie usiąść w wygodniejszej pozie na komodzie.

\- To… ma sens. – Logan pokiwał powoli głową. – Ale teraz potrzebuję waszej pomocy w zaplanowaniu tej rozmowy.

I w ten sposób skończył tutaj. Czatując na niczego niespodziewającego się Morality. Czuł się połowicznie przygotowany. Nie miał czasu na przeczytanie książek dotyczących tego typu tematów, więc jego jedynym przygotowaniem była rozmowa z pozostałą dwójką. Jednak wcześniejsze oczywiste uniki Pattona sprawiły, że już aż tak się nie stresował. Wiedział, że teraz najprawdopodobniej uda mu się przeprowadzić zaplanowaną rozmowę, ale starał się o tym nie myśleć. Nagle Patton wszedł do salonu. Najwyższa pora.

\- Ojej, Logan! Hej, ja tylko… - Morality już chciał wycofać się z pomieszczenia i ponownie uciec. Nie tym razem. Logic szybko wstał i dogoniwszy go, chwycił mocno za przegub.

\- Pattonie – powiedział cicho. Morality wiedząc, że nie ma sensu próbować się wyrywać, stanął przodem, unikając jego wzroku.

\- Tak? – zapytał. Logan uznał to za zachętę do kontynuowania rozmowy. Jego chwyt zelżał, ale chwycił za to też drugą dłoń Pattona. Miał nadzieję, że zostało to odebrane jako chęć okazania troski i zainteresowania, a nie odcięcie możliwości łatwej ucieczki. Nie będzie się kłócił, przyświecały mu oba powody.

\- Wiem co robisz. – Na te słowa zaskoczony Morality spojrzał mu szybko w oczy, aby zaraz uciec wzrokiem ze wstydem. – Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?

\- B-Bałem się, że będziecie źli – przerwał, żeby wziąć głębszy oddech. – Szczególnie ty, Logan.

To zabolało. Nie powinno, ale zabolało bardzo.

\- Pattonie, ja nie… - odchrząknął. – Nie jestem zły – powiedział zdecydowanie.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał Morality z niedowierzaniem.

\- Naprawdę. – To nadal bolało. – Chcę ci pomóc.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, gdy Patton wpatrywał się w niego osłupiały.

\- Naprawdę chcesz mi POMÓC? – zaakcentował ostatnie słowo. Zaczynało już to Logana nieco irytować. To, że nie lubił emocji i uważał je za naprawdę przeszkadzające w codziennym funkcjonowaniu wcale nie oznaczało, że jest całkowicie nieczuły i się nie przejmuje. Tyle, że zdenerwowanie w niczym by mu w tej rozmowie nie pomogło, więc przywołał całą pewność siebie jaką mógł wykazać i powiedział:

\- Tak

Morality rozpromienił się cały.

\- To wspaniale!!! Chodź! – Chwycił Logana za dłoń i pociągnął za sobą w stronę piwnicy. Cóż, takiego zachowania Logan się nie spodziewał. Zbiegł po schodach nie mając innego wyboru, a tam zobaczył…

\- To jest Morgan, Marion i Mary – zawołał Morality wskazując na trzy małe kotki, które zaczęły przymilać się do jego nóg. Na ten widok pod Loganem załamały się nogi. O co chodzi?! Szczęśliwie chyba udało mu się udać, że kucnął, aby przyjrzeć się kotkom. Jeden był cały czarny, drugi miał białe uszy, a trzeci był cały biały z czarnymi skarpetkami. Ostatni z nich, chyba Mary, podszedł do niego. Wyciągnął rękę, aby ją pogłaskać. Kotka prychnęła na niego i drapnęła po nadgarstku.

\- Mary! Ile razy ci mówiłem, nie wolno drapać! Wybacz jej Logan, jeszcze nie udało mi się jej tego oduczyć, a to dlatego, że… A psik! – Patton kichnął gwałtownie. Przetarł oczy i zaśmiał się. – Dlatego. Nie mogę spędzać z nimi tyle czasu ile powinienem przez alergię Thomasa. Ale niedawno udało mi się załatwić leki! Są tutaj, razem z apteczką. Chodź, zdezynfekuję ci tę ranę. – Zaprowadził Logana do kąta w którym stało znajome przemycane pudełko. Morality cały czas mówił, nawet gdy zaczął zajmować się ręką Logana.

\- Znalazłem je jak padał deszcz i było zimno. Nie mogłem ich tak zostawić. Ale byłem przekonany, że się wściekniesz, jeśli się o nich dowiesz, naprawdę! Dlatego się ukrywałem. Zupełnie nie spodziewałem się, że nie tyle nie będziesz zły, co będziesz chciał mi pomóc! Chociaż wiedziałem, że w końcu się o nich dowiesz, zbyt dobrze nas znasz, żeby nie zauważyć tego jak dziwnie się zachowywałem. Nie jestem dobry w ukrywaniu takich rzeczy.

Logan pozwolił, aby paplanina Pattona przepływała obok niego, mrucząc tylko w odpowiednich momentach w odpowiedzi. Nie wiedział czy bardziej jest zaskoczony rozwojem wypadków, czy może rozbawiony czy jeszcze coś innego. Ale po raz pierwszy czuł obezwładniającą ulgę dlatego, że się pomylił, a przyczyną dziwnego zachowania było zupełnie co innego niż podejrzewał. Chociaż tyle.

**Author's Note:**

> ISTOTNE: Oto wezwanie-anons do dzikich polskich Fandersów! Jesteście? Gdzie? Proszę, odezwijcie się! Szukamy was, chcemy pofangirolować również w naszym ojczystym języku, nie tylko po angielsku. Proszę, dajcie znać, że istniejecie! (Waszego istnienia jesteśmy pewne.) – Grupka zdesperowanych Fandersów szukających rodziny


End file.
